ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!
Rise of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! is an American action-adventure superhero computer-animated television series based on the Power Rangers franchise by Haim Saban, being created by TBD. The series airs on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons on TBD 2020. Synopsis After becoming the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Zach Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kawn, and Kimberly Ann Hart may think that battling Rita Raspula's army of monsters may be a bit hard, but, them struggling their high school and everyday life may be harder for them to handle. But with teamwork on their side, they are ready to win at anything that must come at them! Cast and Characters Main * Jason Lee Scott/Red Power Ranger (Voiced by Seth Green) - The leader of the Power Rangers. * Tommy Oliver/Green Power Ranger (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - The second-in-command of the Power Rangers, Jason's best friend, and Kimberly's love interest. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, he appear as a founding member. * Zachary "Zach" Taylor/Black Power Ranger (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A wise-cracking and fun-loving dancer who's a member of the Power Rangers. * William "Billy" Cranston/Blue Power Ranger (Voiced by Zeno Robinson) - The brains of the Power Rangers. * Trini Kawn/Yellow Power Ranger (Voiced by Mae Whitman) - The martial artist expert of the Power Rangers. * Kimberly "Kim" Ann Hart/Pink Power Ranger (Voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - The tomboy of the Power Rangers, Trini's best friend, and Tommy's love interest. Supporting * Zordon (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - The Rangers' mentor/father-figure and a wise saga who was trap in a time vortex shorty before sealing Rita away million of years ago. ** Alpha 5 (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - Zordon's robotic assistant. * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Voiced by ) - * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Voiced by Jason Marsden) - * Mr. Caplan (Voiced by ) - * Ms. Appleby (Voiced by ) - * Ernie (Voiced by ) - * Angela (Voiced by ) - * Grace Sterling '''(Voiced by ) - Other Rangers * '''Dr. Tommy Oliver/White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Also voiced by Jason David Frank) - An older, yet heroic version of Tommy Oliver. * Andros/Red Space Power Ranger (Voiced by ) - * Heckyl/Dark Dino Charge Power Ranger '''(Voiced by Ryan Carter) - * '''Mike Corbett/Magna Defender (Voiced by ) - * Cameron "Cam" Watanabe/Green Samurai Power Ranger (Voiced by ) - * Tanya/Yellow Zeo Power Ranger (Voiced by ) - * Jennifer "Jen" Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger '''(Voiced by ) - Villains * '''Rita Raspula (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - The series' main antagonist, a cruel, wicked, all-powerful, diabolical, ruthless, and dangerous space witch who seek to destroy the Power Rangers and rule with Earth. * Goldar (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Rita's loyal griffin/knight-like right hand-man who's a rival to both Jason and Tommy. * Finster (Voiced by Corey Burton) - A shy elderly alien who's responsible for creating monsters to fight the Rangers. * Baboo (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Squatt's intelligence sidekick who's serve as Rita's alchemist and potion maker. * Squatt (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Baboo's dim-witted sidekick and is rather excitable and even act like a egar child at times. * Scorpiona (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - A human-scorpion hybrid who's Goldar's love interest. * Putty Patrollers - Rita Raspula's golem-like foot soldiers who were all created by Finster. Other Villains * Lord Drakkon (Voiced by Jason David Frank) - A older, evil version of Tommy. Episodes See List of Rise of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Episodes '' Trivia *The series share the same animation as both ''Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, but with anime-like style. *The series set in the year 1992, which is the same air date of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Japanese counterpart, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Saban Category:Saban Brands Category:Saban Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV series Category:Tv Series Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Teen superhero programs Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoon Shows Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Allspark Pictures